Phantom & Friends!
by PhantomZebra
Summary: So Jen and her friend go to meet the Phantom. They will have many other adventures! Ones that are actually well written! the actionadventure will come later in the other chapters. Will update at 3 reviews. Please review.
1. Chapter 1: Phantom's Assistant

K, so I don't own any characters here except for Maestro, Tally, Jen, Henry, and Pandora. They are mine, I tell you! MINE!

Chapter 1

My chapters are really short right now cuz I'm sick and I have to take yucky pills and lay in bed and eat soup. Yuck.

Jen gazed up. Big Opera House. She stepped into the open doorway and looked around. She was in a huge room. But huge rooms were of no use to her at all, because she was looking for the Phantom. Her best friend Tally followed her along with the big dog they'd found at the train station.

"Well now we're here, so what do we do?" Jen asked.

"Easy. We look for Christine's dressing room and go through the mirror!" Tally cried. But it was far easier than that. You see, the Opera House was supposed to be closed today, but Jen and Tally's friend Henry (a master computer hacker) had made the door people be working today so the door would be open. But since the Phantom didn't know that the Opera House was open to people, he thought no one was there. Unfortunately Maestro Julrieres showed up too because he didn't celebrate Yom Kippur and was boycotting being off that day. Maestro had gray hair that curled up on the edges and was always perfectly parted in the center. He always had on a snooty rich guy coat and stuff. He had a grey mustache that made him look a bit like a really old European Zorro. So suddenly a trap door opened in the floor and the Maestro came running out so fast that he barreled into the golden retriever they'd found at the train station. The dog howled and tried to bite poor Maestro.

"Oh goodness! A ghost dog!" He cried, scrambling away to hide behind Tally and Jen. Also leaping out of the trapdoor was a rather menacing…lasso? Cowardly! Jen caught it and gave it to the golden retriever, who tugged it and pulled and shook her head so hard that it dragged the Phantom out of the trapdoor. The Phantom stared at the dog in disbelief.

"You're chewing my lasso! Get off!" He cried. The dog tugged it away from him.

"Oh. My. Goodness." Said Jen. She was a major Phan. "HiMr.PhantomI'mherebecauseyou'reawesomeandohmygoshthisiscoo!" She cried all in one sentence. The Phantom seemed confused.

"…Eh?" He asked.

"I found this ad in the paper that said you needed a dog!" Jen cried. "…I mean apprentice!" Jen corrected. "And a dog!"

"A…dog? I don't need an apprentice OR a dog! Get out of my Opera House!" The Phantom cried.

"Well I wrote an article that says it! See?" Jen said, handing him a piece of paper. He scanned it.

"Just go away! I don't like crazed fangirls!" He told them.

"Well this is a puppy." Jen said, pulling the giant golden retriever over. The dog sniffed the Phantom, then jumped up on him and knocked him to the ground. The dog sat on top of him.

"Can't…breathe! Loosing…circulation!" the Phantom wheezed.

"Oh goodness! Your dog has brutally attacked a ghost!" Maestro cried. Jen called the dog over.

"Here puppy." She called. The dog swaggered over to her while the Phantom gasped for air.

"Puppy is no name for a dog anyways!" He insisted. "At least give it a name."

"How about Shnoofle-Muffin?" Maestro asked, hugging the dog. Phantom raised his visible eyebrow.

"Er…" He murmured.

"I know! Let's name it Othello!" Jen cried.

"It's a girl dog, idiot." Said Tally.

"Then we shall call her Pandora." The Phantom declared. Everybody agreed and Pandora barked loudly.

"So…?" Jen asked.

"If you're THAT obsessed then fine. You can be my assistant or whatever. Just go away now!" the Phantom begged.

"Hmmmmm…no thanks. Pandora!" Jen called. Pandora rushed over and tackled the Phantom again.

"ASSISTANT!"


	2. Chapter 2: Moose Antlers

The Phantom was sitting at his pipe organ composing beautiful music as is his way when suddenly his dog Pandora started barking.

"What is it NOW?" The Phantom wailed, for the dog had been barking al day long. Then he noticed Jen, the annoying girl who'd forced him to make her his apprentice, rowing along in HIS boat.

"Hey, Mr. Phantom dude." Jen said with her nose stuck in a book.

"What's that?" He Phantom snapped.

"_The Horseman's Guide to the Art of Decapitation_." Jen answered. "It's only $12.95 for a copy!" With her was her friend Tally and Maestro. Pandora jumped up on Maestro and immediately attempted to lick his face off.

"We're here to tell you that the police are coming." Tally said.

"WHAT? They figured me out?" The Phantom cried.

"No…You're being arrested for stealing Moose Antlers." Tally said.

"I never stole MOOSE ANTLERS!" The Phantom insisted.

"They think so." Said Tally, hiding behind the organ as a dozen policemen came from around the bend. One of them put handcuffs on our poor Phantom.

"You are under arrest." The policeman said.

"Why?" cried the Phantom.

"You have stolen an item, moose antlers." Said the policeman.

"Why would I steal MOOSE ANTLERS?" The Phantom roared, trying his best to get his noose from the drawer beside him. The police dragged him away.

"Oh dear. What ever shall we do?" Asked Maestro when they were gone.

"Where were you on the night this item was stolen?" The policeman demanded. The Phantom was very angry and automatically produced a noose out of nowhere from behind his back.

"I have the right to remain silent!" The Phantom insisted. The policeman backed away slightly, and two guards tugged the precious noose away from the Phantom (MY PRECIOUSSSSS…Ahem, yes.)! The Phantom's eye twitched slightly and he went all crazy-like. So they threw him in a cell with a Spanish guy named Frank.

"Hola." Said Frank.

"Who are you?" Asked the Phantom.

"I am Zorro, but you may call me Frank." Sighed Frank/Zorro.

"Wonderful! Another masked caped man to help me escape!" the Phantom cried. "Now all we need is Darth Vader!"

"Er…yes. How do we get out?" Asked Zorro.

"Well I will lower this noose out the window and attach it on the broken pipe outside. Then we will climb up and escape." Said the Phantom.

"…Are you SURE there is a broken pipe?"

"I'M SURE!"

The Phantom lowered his noose (which came from seemingly nowhere) out the window and jumped. Then he crumpled to the ground in a heap and moaned.

"No broken pipe." He said.


End file.
